


Can't handle the heat

by Rainbowxcondom



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunbert, Cuddling and Snuggling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nyander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowxcondom/pseuds/Rainbowxcondom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Bunbert and Nyander went into heat at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know rabbits don't really go into heat, it was purely for the aesthetics of the porn.

Not good. Bad. This was all very, very, very bad. It was no one’s fault but your own though, how could you have missed such obvious signs? Okay in all fairness there weren’t really any totally obvious signs, sure things have been feeling hotter, but it was the middle of summer. So what if your skin was overly sensitive? There were tons of reasons for that, right? No, no there weren’t really any other reasons other than the fact that you were in the beginning of your cycle and you were too oblivious to notice. You drag your knees in close to your chest and bury your face in your knees, of course this had to be the day your best bro moved in with you. A sound at the door made your ears perk and your tail swish, hopefully John wouldn’t realize the condition you were in and everything would be smooth sailing. 

There was a knock at the door and you knew it was John, he was right on time, as usual. The walk to the door was enough time to regain any lost composure and there definitely had been some loss because you were honestly about to flip your shit at how stupid you were. No use crying over spilled milk now, right? A pause at the door before opening it and with all the grace and dignity of the coolest kid ever you nod at your bro with a quick, ‘Sup.’ The smile that spread across John’s face was so infectious it almost made you want to copy that dorky grin, but that would be so uncool. The boy at the door immediately dropped his bag and flung his arms around you in what you could probably describe as the fucking best brohug ever. Only the innocence of it was lost on you. 

The warmth of his body radiated so much heat you felt as though you might melt, but instead of unhooking yourself from his grasp, you wrap your arms around him too, if only for a moment. The way his soft, long, ears feel against your jaw, his body pressed against your own, those hands ghostly ever so lightly over your shoulder blades…fuck. This was even worse than you thought it would be. You wanted to rip your clothes off here and now, get on your knees and press your face, you wanted to feel John inside you. Red eyes go wide beneath your trusty pair of shades, you cannot believe you were just imagining Egbert fucking you, but that familiar warmth beginning to pool in your stomach was reminding you that you did just imagine your friend taking you roughly and you definitely enjoyed the thought. “Hungry?” You needed to hurry up and get your mind off of that erotic imagery you concocted. 

You grab one of John’s bags and carry it into the kitchen before preceding to show him around the almost completely empty kitchen. “You like ramen?” That’s pretty much all you’ve been eating, but there’s definitely nothing wrong with that, ramen is pretty much the greatest thing ever. John didn’t respond, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t. “Too bad, that’s all I have right now so you’ll have to suck it up.” You turn around with two packs of the delicious noodles and look at John. Those piercing blue eyes were locked on you, scouring you almost, his huge ears twitched slightly and his nose was wiggling ever so slightly. 

“Did…you buy a different soap or something?” John’s face scrunched in confusion. “You smell really funny, Dave.”

At John’s words your entire body goes tense. He couldn’t possibly be implying that he could smell that you were in heat…could he? You try to blow it off as nonchalantly as possible, “You sayin’ I smell bad, Egbert?” The corner of your mouth turns up into an almost teasing grin, “It’s not like you always smell like roses.” Your retort went straight over his head, he was just so focused on you that he didn’t even notice it. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a couple steps closer to you, sniffing the air and keeping his eyes locked on you.

“That’s not it at all…you actually smell really good. For once.” 

As he got closer to you, you noticed some things that you hadn’t earlier. The red tint that was spread from ear to ear that wouldn’t go away, for example. Or the way his eyes seemed almost glossed over and then speaking of scents, John smelled a little different than normal too. “Dude you look really fucking weird right now.” Your words did nothing to deter him, he only advanced on your further until he was close enough that you could feel his breath on your face. The minute you were able to knock all those stupid images and arousing thought out of your head and now he’s looming over you, looking you up and down like a wild animal about to jump their prey, and now your body is starting to feel hot again and that warmth in your stomach is resurfacing. 

“God damn it, Egbert, what the fuck is wrong with you?” 

You make a move, you need to try and put some distance between the two of you because under John’s scrutinizing gaze you fear you might just give in and turn around, bend over the counter, and just fucking beg him to take you. Here comes those thoughts again and this time it’s your breaking point because you feel the fabric in the front of your jeans get uncomfortably tighter and you swallow hard, trying to figure out a way to get you out of this mess. You can so much as take a step in any direction though, because John is basically on top of you and—oh my god. You feel the equal hardness of John rub roughly against your own erection and you can’t help the soft moan that bubbles up in your throat. The last thing you wanted was to seem desperate or pathetic, but you don’t even think twice about arching your back and rutting back against John. Yeah, you’re doing a fantastic job at not seeming desperate, fuck you might as well be one of those girls in those pornos you’ve watched.

 

John leans in and nibbles lightly on your ear, making it flatten out against your head and you let our another stupid, almost girly moan. Your moans are pretty much an open invitation for John to keep up his antics, not that you would really stop him right now anyway, he could bend you over this counter top and fuck you until you’re seeing stars and you wouldn’t even consider stopping him and fuck if that’s not the hottest image that’s popped into your head so far. You reach out and wrap your hands around the boy’s neck, pulling him in closer, letting him know that his advances are totally welcome. That’s when it hits you, John smelled differently too and you couldn’t help but smile into his neck at the realization. John was in heat too, or he was in whatever the hell rabbits do at the very least. 


	2. Can't handle the heat

Your back digs into the counter as you pull your legs up to wrap them around John’s waist, filling the rest of that tiny gap that was between you and feeling his growing erection rub against your thigh. It doesn’t take long for John to understand that you were egging him on and he leans down and places tiny kisses up your neck, stopping every once in a while to let that sweet tongue dart past his lips and trace little lines to your jaw. You try and bite back the moans, you’re still the coolkid here, right? No use it letting Egbert know that you’re completely unraveling at every little thing that he does to you. He reaches down past your legs that are clinging to him and grabs the sensitive skin of your ass and it was definitely not a soft grab, more of a rough, desperate grab. You arch your back, the counter cutting deeper into your lower back, but fuck if you even cared about that right now.  

It’s crazy that such a small move, like someone grabbing your ass, could have such an impact on you in this state. With his hand still kneading at your choice ass you grind down, creating the much needed friction of John’s cock against you. John’s head snapped back and the noise, that almost keening noise, that you just got him to make made you want to do it again. You wanted to see John just as desperate and needy as you and god damn it, you were going to get him so worked up he would not be able to see straight. So you do it again, you grind down on him slowly as your tongue traces tiny circle on his neck. You pull your head away from his neck to look at him, his eyes half lidded, that pink flush that spread from ear to ear, the way he almost looks like he’s panting…fuck you need him and you need him now. He looks at you and you know he’s trying to ask you for permission.

“Dave…” 

His voice is shallow and breathy and it’s probably the hottest you’ve ever seen him look. You respond to him by picking up your pace, grinding against him with a renewed sense of urgency, your entire body is hot and this is exactly what you need right now and you’ve long since given up trying to bite back those fucking slutty moans of yours. Then it happens, John finally hits his breaking point and he’s on you, mouth pressed hard against your own, tongue exploring every little inch of the inside of your mouth. Your hands shoot up and tangle themselves in his hair and you moan into the kiss, you finally give in and you don’t even fight for dominance you just let him take you. When he finally pulls away from the kiss, you’re both panting and breathless and you untangle yourself from his hair to fiddle with your pants. John knocks your hand away and you mentally have to collect your jaw from the floor, he is not going to pull the ‘I am not a homosexual’ act on you after his tongue was in your mouth and his cock was against your ass. 

You open your mouth to protest, to say something—anything, but his mouth is against yours again and now he’s roughly palming your throbbing erection through your jeans. Every desperate plea, every desperate moan, it was all lost in the kiss and there was nothing else you could do but rut against John as you were teased and stroked. It was all too much, your body was already overly sensitive because you were in heat and now with everything else—-your head rolls back and all those moans that were being muffled come out in full force and with every grind and every stroke the heat pools in your stomach and your vision gets hazy. You need to stop him. You need to stop him right now or you’re going to fucking lose it right into your pants and that is everything /but/ what you want to do. You put your hands on his chest and push him a little bit, getting him confused enough to stop for a minute. “Just fuck me already, Egbert.” For being so out of breath and shaky you’re actually somewhat proud at how steady and in control your voice sounded. 

In the next couple seconds it was just a whirlwind of clothes, a shirt thrown messily on top of the refrigerator, some socks and John’s pants thrown into the sick with a couple of dirty dishes. Once all those pesky clothes had been discarded you both resumed your positions, you wrap your legs around his waist yet again and pull him in. The warmth from his body and the feeling of his cock rubbing your thigh send a shudder down your spine, but he doesn’t move and you can feel his eyes burning in to you.

“Dave, we don’t have any lubricant…” 

Really? That’s what he’s so worried about? It’s not like not having lubricant was going to effect him at all, you roll your eyes behind your shades. “Oh for fucks sake, Egbert—-” It might not be the classiest thing to do, but you are not going to untangle yourself from John to rummage through your room for a bottle of fucking lubricant, so you do the next best thing: you take John’s hand and bring them to your mouth, taking a few of his fingers into your mouth and coating them graciously in saliva. Once you feel that there’s a good amount there, you guide his hand down to your ass, “Think you can handle it from here? Or do I need to guide you through the whole process like some tour guide?” John nods and pulls his hand away from yours, pressing his fingers against your tightness and there’s a little bit of pressure and a little bit of resistance, but with enough coaxing his fingers slide in and your panting again as his fingers scissor inside of you and coat your insides with enough of your slobber to make this easy.

A wanton moan of protest left your lips as John withdrew his fingers, but it was cut off midway when you felt John reposition himself and his hands found their way to your hips to hold you in place. You take a deep breath as John begins to press into you slowly, too slowly for your liking, you push back against him impaling yourself further on to him and you wince at the searing pain and uncomfortable feeling of John inside you. When he finally stopped and is inside you entirely you try and catch your breath, it seems you had been holding it a minute ago. Without so much as a warning John moves, he pulls himself almost completely out of you and then thrusts back in and buries himself in you. It’s a brutal pace, fast and rough and wild, but that’s exactly what you need right now.

You aren’t really sure when the pain stopped and the immense wave of pleasure washed over you, but all you could do is wrap your arms around his back and try to hold on as he pounded into you. Your moans were loud and you knew that everyone in the entire state of Texas could probably hear you, but you didn’t care. You didn’t care that your back stung with every thrust or that you were hitting your head against a couple different kitchen appliances littered about the counter top. All you cared about was this feeling. You were ripped from your thoughts as you felt John’s teeth against your collarbone, the bite quickly turned into a combination of teeth and sucking and you knew what he was doing. That fucker was marking you, making sure to leave a hickey the size of planet Jupiter.


	3. Can't handle the heat

You really didn’t mind it, either, hell part of you wanted it. You wanted a huge mark on your skin, to show people someone had possessed you if only for a night. John continued until he was proud of the results, all the while keeping his teasingly slow rhythm. You let your hands drop from John’s back right down to his ass, holding him and trying to encourage him to go faster. He doesn’t. He just continues that brutally slow pace, building you, and building you, and building you up; you felt it too, with each thrust you fell further and further into your lust and it was maddening. Your moans began to sound painfully pathetic and desperate when John’s mouth was back on yours and you could feel in the desperation of his kiss that he was feeling the same as you.

  You smile into the kiss for a brief second and start rocking your hips to meet John’s thrusts, trying to get more depth out of it. Your eyes snap up to John’s face when he lets out a soft whimper, it’s obvious that he’s been trying so hard to keep his control and when he finally snaps you almost wish he’d go back to his previous pace. He repositions himself and let’s you slide a little more off the counter, his arms holding you up still, and thrusts into you so hard you’re almost seeing stars. John’s new pace is rough and fast and if you bit your lip any harder you might actually bite through the fucking thing. Desperately you try to hold on to something—to anything that might keep you from blacking out from this feeling and lucky you, John’s back is a perfect candidate. You scratch and claw and pant, there’s no way you’re going to last much longer.

Everything’s blurring and it’s probably because there are tears starting to build up in your eyes, you let your head fall to the side, tears rolling down your cheeks. John leans in against you, his breath hot against the side of your neck and that’s when you feel it, the unmistakable warmth pooling in your stomach and growing hotter with each one of John’s needy thrusts. Everything was fuzzy for you, but then John hitthatspot and the loudest moan yet fell from your lips. Your skin was overly sensitive again and every time John pounded into you and hit that spot you could see white flash before your eyelids and if your eyes weren’t screwed shut so tightly they would probably be rolled so far back into your head that John would probably stop to call 911.

Your moans stopped being loud and started to be more breathy and silent, you had been so loud that your throat was beginning to ache and the breathy, squeaky, moans were all you could manage, your ears flattened out more against your head and your tail curled around between your legs. The heat that had been slowly pooling in your stomach was now pushing you over the edge and with a keening mewl you hit your climax, tightening around John and sending him over the edge minutes after you. Your body felt heavy and numb and you were stuck to the counter with all the sweat, but when John came inside you, it was hot and felt amazing and thank god John didn’t insist on wearing protection because the feeling of it running down your legs when John pulled out sent shivers down your spine.

John helped you off the counter and took your hand in his own and gave you a small kiss on the lips. You shakily lead him down the hall and into your bedroom where you push him onto the bed and proceed to cuddle the fuck out of him, letting small purrs fill the room.

When the morning sun wakes you up and you stretch, well stretch as much as you can with John’s limbs tangled about you, you finally notice the dull throbbing that racks every bone in your body. You let your hand trail over your skin, from the very sore bruise on your neck, to the scratches and bruises on your back from the painful ride on the counter, all the way down to the sticky mess between your legs…and all you can do is smile from ear to ear and thank god Egbert isn’t awake to see it because it’s such a genuine smile that it almost feels weird to your coolkid ego. As you bury your face into John’s chest and trail your hands down behind him to fiddle with his cottonball tail you can only hope that rabbits go into heat often.


End file.
